Tenth Sun
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: What if instead of Go Ha Jin going into the past it was Wang Yo who came into the future? Wang Yo x Go Ha Jin
1. The Solar Eclipse

Hey, back again with a new fanfic in an entirely different category. Wow... who knew I would write a fanfic for a kdrama. Haha.

Anyway, I'm a huge lover of SoSoo, but I found a video on Youtube and got curious about YoSoo. And thankfully there are people writing fanfics, which will probably be much better than mine. Er... either way. Forgive any mistakes my knowledge on Korean culture and history is limited and i'll be taking free liberty to go more into Yo's past that we never had a chance to explore. Hopefully I won't lose drive with this story like the others, but anyway. Enjoy.

This is unbetaed.

 **Fun Fact:** Tenth sun is a Chinese legend of a archer of the heavens shooting down all but two suns that were surrounding the Earth. Saving them from a fiery demise. He was then kicked out of heaven for siding with the humans. The two suns became the sun and moon we know today.

* * *

Swords clashed together as Yo defended himself from the palace guards. He huffed as he slashed one and yelled when he slashed another. His sword was covered in their blood and his fighting was ruthless despite being outnumbered by many soldiers. His brothers were watching far off watching for a moment to step in he was sure, but Yo refused to give up. He was going to make it out of this no matter what happened! Suddenly So was running at him and the soldiers moved away. Yo immediately raised his sword and the metal clashed loudly against each other, ringing off the sound of their strength. They fought quickly and with a quick kick So kicked the sword out of Yo's hand. Before he could recover So stabbed forward and Yo lurched back in pain and shock as the the tip of his sword pushed into his upper breast, right where his heart is.

So growled like a wolf and pushed him back to the edge of the cliff, stopping right before Yo lost his footing and fell over. Yo looked at his younger brother in pure disbelief before the reality of the situation finally began to take hold. So was holding back. "Stop this now," So said, his eyes baring into his own like a wolf who had its prey in a corner. Yo felt a laugh escape his lips and he gave So an equal look.

"Would you give up if it were you?" he retaliated and So had no answer. His hand was steady and Yo had no weapon to defend himself. This was to be his only move. He hit the sword with his bare hand and moved closer once the sword was out of the way to attack. His brother however, was much quicker. He heard the slash before he felt it and he stopped in his tracks staring down at himself before looking at So, feeling his body shifting into shock as he stepped back, feet moving themselves over the edge of the cliff. He wanted to laugh, but his body wouldn't respond. How typical. He felt himself fall with the wind and watched as his brother reached out for him, he closed his eyes then.

Sentimental fool.

He expected to hit the ground, but when his lungs were filled with water the sudden change snapped him out of it. He struggled, fighting with the last of his strength to get to the top to breathe. A part of him wondered why he was even bothering, this was to be his fate. He should die as a traitor, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to fight. To get revenge, to get honor, to get what he had been promised! He felt his arms lose their strength and his lungs burning for air before his movements slowed and finally stopped. He felt himself drifting down, unable to do anything but stare at the surface where the image of the sun flickered at him.

This wasn't how he wanted to die. All he wanted to do was survive.… Was he so wrong in that?

The image of the sun began to turn red and Yo finally closed his eyes.

* * *

The taste of Soju no longer had the same effect as the first drink. She was numbed out by this point, but hardly anywhere near drunk. The unfortunate side effect of being a good drinker. Go Ha Jin sighed, crossing her arms over her knees and staring down the port where people were having picnics and fresh barbecue. She could smell the meat from here and her stomach growled in response. She groaned in defeat and let her forehead fall against her arms. What was she going to do? She had all this debt, a split lip, and too many enemies… just how was she going to recover from this?

Ha Jin heard a splash in the distance and at first she didn't think much of it, too engrossed in her own thoughts, but suddenly a little boy in the life-jacket standing on the pier was saying something pointing out into the water. Huh? She looked over, before noticing that there was someone in the water and they were drowning. "What?!" she quickly stood, startling the sleeping hobo next to her as she ran over to the edge of the pier, staring out into the water. Panic settled into her chest, surely she wasn't the only one that noticed right now right? She looked at the little boy and then over at the other adults who didn't seem to notice. Really?! A person was dying and they couldn't hear that? "Hey kid, go get your parents and tell them someone is drowning in the water!" she said before running and jumping into the water without a second thought.

This was her problem wasn't it? She couldn't just leave someone behind to suffer, but that didn't mean she knew how to save someone's life! Still, she swam quickly, reaching over to the struggling body who had already began to sink in the water. She held her breath and dived, grabbing onto his arm. Pulling with all her strength, she got them both afloat struggling to hold his body weight now that they were above water. She started to carefully swim back, but luckily the boy's dad had a boat and helped her lift the man dressed in all black onto it. He quickly helped her up too and she quickly moved to inspect the man noticing that with the water there was a lot of red too. "Blood… He's bleeding!" she screamed in surprise.

People began to gather together and some tried to resuscitate him until the ambulance got there. Go Ha Jin felt the whole situation turned into a blur as the ambulance finally got there and started giving the young man in black their attention. He was bleeding a lot and looked really pale. How did a man like him end up in a situation like this? Suddenly the man gasped and coughed out all the water in his lungs. He continued to gasp, gripping one of the paramedics with a surprisingly strong grip. They spoke to him, trying to reassure him, but the man looked nothing but calm. He tried to speak but couldn't seem to get the words out and finally he just collapsed, looking entirely out of it.

Soon enough Go Ha Jin heard the sirens fade away as they took the young man to the nearest hospital. She felt herself shiver in relief and fear, hoping the man she saved would actually make it. Someone handed her a large towel, which she took thankfully and tried to dry herself off. "Excuse me, miss?" a man asked causing Go Ha Jin to look at him. He flashed his detective badge and gave her a smile.

"We just have some questions, would you be alright to write your statement?" he asked her and she nodded.

Over by the pier the homeless man was staring into the water and glancing up at the sky in a repeated fashion. His fingers twitched and his eyes glanced over at the girl who was talking with an officer.

Fate… had a interesting sense of humor.

"What role do you play in this game?" he muttered out loud, looking almost out of it before grabbing the untouched bottle of Soju and his bag and leaving the park.


	2. Will of the Heavens

Hi! This took forever because this chapter was a huge struggle for me. I wrote it then rewrote it about ... maybe 10 times? I have a hard time liking what I write and I have a tendency to change my mind. Then again I put pressure on myself because so many of you were looking forward to the next chapter and I didn't want to disappoint...

But thankfully I got it where I wanted it and I'm just going to allow myself to have fun from here.

Oh on another note. I really love Ji Mong's character, so expect a lot of him in this fic. He plays an important role. ;D

Enjoy~

Note: If you're confused about the legend I mentioned in the previous chapter look up **Houyi** on google. It'll explain everything.

* * *

Ever since Yo was young his mother Queen Yoo always said that he was going to one day sit on the throne. The same throne that his father Wang Geon (King Taejo) was sitting upon. To the eyes of a young Yo he had first thought that the yellow seat was simply something comfortable to sit on, not a place that a man with a lot of power sat. As he grew older, his mother became more persistent in her words. The more she spoke of it, the more he began to view the golden seat in a different light. This wasn't some seat he should take lightly, this seat was a place to make real changes.

It called to him now, and he craved it with an unsustainable hunger.

His arm reached back and pulled the string of the bow. He aimed with careful eyes, but grit his teeth as his arm strained against the strength of the bow. He finally aimed and released the arrow before he lost his grip. It ripped through the air before landing in the corner of the wooden target. He scowled and threw the bow on the table in front of him in frustration. "Oh my, do you not like my gift that much?" when he recognized the voice Yo quickly turned around and greeted his mother.

"It's not that Mother," he said, looking at the ground for a moment before looking at her. Her expression seemed amused and she walked over to him, placing her hand on his cheek and bringing up a small handkerchief with the other to wipe off the sweat on his brow.

"Of course not, you're merely having a bad day. My Yo-ah would never miss a target," she said fondly; her words sweet, but bitter like poison. He felt her grip tighten on his cheek and panic began to pool in the pit of his gut. Immediately he remembered the day Queen Yoo threw Wang So away. Her words made clear when she tied him to a post and shot fire arrows at him. His little brother cried for her, not understanding why she was doing this. Yo knew why though, it was because of the scar she gave him. A son with a scar would not be useful to her. There was a part of him that wanted to step in and stop his mother from continuing this pointless demonstration. That part of him wanted nothing more than to cut his brother down and hide him somewhere far away so he would be safe. But Yo didn't do these things.

He stood by and watched.

 _What will you throw away to have the throne? Or have you already thrown someone away…?_

"I should keep practicing to break the bow in," Yo replied calmly, his smile forming on his face as his mother patted his cheek.

"Of course, don't stay out too late," she said before heading off to see the king, a trail of servants quickly following after her. Yo turned, still tense and aimed the bow again. His arm muscles screamed, but this time he ignored it and took his time aiming. He let out a breath and let the arrow pierce through the air, hitting the center of the target dead on. He grinned at his victory, but the feeling didn't last when he realized he was alone. The guards and servants were nowhere in sight and the sky began to darken suddenly. He looked up, seeing the bright sun get covered by a darker shape. Suddenly a flash and he was in the water, drowning and watching the same sun turn red.

He gasped and struggled, hearing sounds of people yelling random directions. He heard strange beeping sounds and saw flashes of bright light enter his vision blinding him to the point he had to close his eyes. Then he was on the ground, staring up at the red sky feeling an overwhelming sense of heat throughout his body. He shook as he slowly stood, his chest ached and he grasped it, coughing as the voices continued, sounding so close yet so far at the same time. He looked up and saw he was back at the edge of the cliff, but this time no one was around save a familiar figure.

"Ji Mong…?" he called out and Ji Mong turned to look at him, giving him a warm smile. Yo felt confusion before another flash of white light entered his vision and he hissed, closing his eyes.

"You are dying your highness," Ji Mong said, his expression turning grim when Yo managed to look back at him.

"What…?" he questioned, feeling confused and angry at the same time. Ji Mong glanced over at the red sky, it burned with intense heat and Yo could have sworn that it was on fire.

"The Heavens have chosen you… although I cannot understand why," Ji Mong continued, looking calmly at the sky as it grew brighter, revealing that there were ten suns right above them. Yo staggered forward and looked across the edge of the cliff. Everything was burning. "I'm sure time will reveal the answer soon enough… if you're willing to take a chance and let fate guide you," Ji Mong said before offering Yo a large bow. Yo felt questions rise in his head as he looked at the unaffected Ji Mong while he himself was suffering intense heat and pain.

"I don't understand," he hissed before crying out has he heard a sharp ringing in his ear and a shocking pain in his chest.

" _We're losing him!"_

The voices became more clear and Yo felt stunned, shaking his head at everything going on at once. Ji Mong just looked at him with a silent expression. "Don't lose this chance your highness," forcing Yo to take the bow and one single silver arrow. "Shoot the sun if you want to live," he said and right when Yo was about to question again one of the bright suns came close. The heat became immense and Yo was blinded as well. Forcing himself to look through the light, he could see something in its center. Its cry was loud and similar to that of a crow.

 **Shoot the sun if you want to live.**

He forced his aching body to pull back the string of the bow. He dared his eyes to look into the bright light and focus on the center of it. Fate. Ji Mong had mentioned that word. Wang Yo never believed in things like that; he rather believe that it was his own will that moved his destiny into the way _he_ wanted. He let the arrow fly and it ripped through the barrier of fire and pierced its target. A large cry rang out and the light and fire of the sun died, revealing a three legged crow falling to the ground. Nine other suns remained in the sky and Yo fell to the ground, feeling intense heat in his chest. He felt the pain intensify like fire and burn throughout his body causing a scream to rip from his throat.

Another sharp ring in his ears before something hit against his chest causing his body to lurch forward and fall back on the ground. His vision blurred and all he could see were faceless people, men and women, dressed in white surrounding him. The pain of the heat disappeared and he closed his eyes, falling back into the abyss.

* * *

The weather in the evening was always the best. Usually Go Ha Jin preferred the sunny warm days, but today she quite enjoyed this weather. It wasn't rainy, or humid and the breeze was cool to the touch. It was almost like Mother Nature was in a good mood and wanted her to feel the same. It didn't work of course. Go Ha Jin was feeling miserable and it didn't help that work also gave her a lot of issues and stress. She sighed and leaned her chin on her arms and stared out into the water. She was back at the park again, the same one she was at a week prior when everything in her world went to Hell. Funny… this was also the same place that she saved that man.

How was he doing…?

To her right she heard glass clinking together and a soft groan. She looked over to see the homeless man rousing from his sleep, looking rather out of it. She saw a few empty bottles of Soju littered around him and Ha Jin could almost feel pity for this man. He looked liked he had it a lot more rough than her. She had massive debt and a broken heart, but at least she had somewhere to live. Even if she did have to move to a smaller and cheaper place… but this man, this man surely had a story. She sighed, wondering why she cared so much before taking out a unused water bottle from her bag and holding it out for him. He looked at her for a moment before taking it, downing the whole bottle in seconds.

"Rough day?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. The last time they met they didn't really talk. Well, more like she talked and he just listened. He had passed out soon into her talk, but Ha Jin was grateful he listened anyway. Even if he really wasn't listening. The man grunted at her and looked up at the sky. His expression seemed inexpressive when she looked at him, but when he was looking at the sky Ha Jin noticed a slight change. Like he was remembering something or wished for something he lost.

"It's hard to see the stars in the city," he finally said, surprising Ha Jin with his voice. It sounded gentle and soft, but also had a gritty edge to it like he hadn't spoken in a while. She looked up at sky and noticed she could see more stars here than she could where she lived. "You remember when you asked me if I wanted to sleep for a hundred or a thousand years?" the man said, still looking at the stars. Ha Jin looked at him, watching his expression shift into a more somber one. "I have always felt like that, especially seeing the things that I have seen," he said, finally looking away from the sky and looking at the empty bottle of Soju. "Sleep doesn't even help…"

"Do… you want to talk about it?" Ha Jin finally asked, feeling sorry for this homeless man. He looked so pained right now and she wished she could help him out. He looked at her then and gave her a small smile.

"I think the most interesting thing… is that you never change," he said and Ha Jin felt confusion as he stood up, gathering his things. "Go visit the man you saved, he shouldn't be alone… not in this world…" he sniffed, his expression completely disappearing as he staggered away like he was drunk. Ha Jin watched him go, wondering just what that was all about.

* * *

Wang Yo woke up with a start, the events of his dream still clear in his mind that he felt panic settling in. He heard loud noises blaring to his right and felt a weird mask on his face. His hands gripped into bed sheets and he felt his heart pounding against his chest as panic began to settle in. The lights above him were bright and he didn't recognize anything in this room. A door opened on his left and he saw a man dressed in white enter in, immediately going to his side, trying to talk to him.

Yo didn't understand the words and his instincts were screaming for him to run. So he fought the stiffness in his muscles and pushed the doctor away. He ripped the strange mask off and pull all the strange wires off his body. He hissed in pain as he moved and gripped onto his stomach as he wobbled over to the door, forcing it open. Immediately he was greeted with more white and people. Some dressed in white, others in pink. He grit his teeth and forced himself to walk down this unfamiliar hall, confusion building up as everyone began to notice him and tried to talk to him.

He fought back and pushed all these people away, screaming at them to go away. He was a prince, they shouldn't touch him! But they kept insisting and Yo couldn't understand where he was and what they were doing. He needed some familiarity, a weapon even, but there wasn't a sword or a guard or even any of his uncle's people. There was just all these people in white and pink trying to stop him. He pushed through all these people, fighting them like they had weapons and knocking them all down without care. He finally made it to what seemed like a door and pushed himself through it.

The moment he got outside however the world changed. He froze on the spot, staring out as buildings as tall as the sky greeted him. Multiple people, men and women in various clothing walked passed him without care. There were large steel things moving on their own faster than any horse. The noise was so loud and Yo felt panic settle in his chest and he fell to the ground, feeling like the whole world was shaking. There was so much at once and so much to take in he couldn't handle it.

Where was he?

 **Where was he?!**

Suddenly he felt cool soft hands on his face, reverting his gaze from the strange world onto a woman's face. She looked at him with a steady gaze her doe eyes boring into his own. Her hands shifted over his ears and he felt the loud sound muffle into near silence causing his focus to shift better onto her. Her expression reassured him and she made a show of breathing in and out encouraging him to do the same. He strangely followed her pattern, letting himself breath in and out until he felt the panic seep away and his emotions get under control. She smiled, moving her hands to cup his face so she could keep his attention on her.

"You'll be alright. Its okay, you're safe." she said to him and Yo felt himself wanting to believe her. He finally moved his gaze to look around and saw more men in white coming after them. He flinched and she gripped his arm. "Its alright, they're doctors, they only want to help you," she said trying to be reassuring, but Yo wasn't convinced anymore. Everything seemed too odd and too out of place. She wasn't even dressed properly. No one was.

"Whats… the name of the king?" he asked her, and her expression looked confused. He gripped her shoulders, his gaze intensifying. "The king! What's his name?!"

"We don't have a king!" she finally shouted back, her expression looking a bit scared at his sudden outburst. He froze, letting this information process in his head. No king? Then…

"The year, what is the year?" he asked, his grip tightening on her shoulders. He saw her face wince in pain and struggle to get loose.

"2016," she finally replied, getting her shoulder's free from his grasp. He stared at her in shock as she rubbed her shoulders in pain. 2016? Then… then it's a thousand years… a whole thousand years. He looked around again, taking everything in with disbelief. He wanted to laugh. There was no way he was in the future. He was going to wake up any minute and find himself back in the palace. But he felt hands grab at him and pain shoot through his stomach that he actually groaned. "Blood!" the woman shouting pointing at his stomach. He looked down, seeing blood seeping through the clothing he was wearing.

He could see the sword before he could stop it. His blood spilling over the dirt, his brother So reaching for him as he fell…

The hand that grabbed him from the water, pulling him up with all their strength. The blurry image of a woman looking over him, her voice…

Yo looked at the woman as he was taken back into the hospital.

This was real.

He really was in the future and this woman… saved him.

" _The heavens have chosen you your highness,"_

"Heavens…? Ji Mong… who are you really?" he said, laughing like a mad man as the absurdity of the situation finally took hold.

* * *

This was not how she had imagined the day to go.

When she first arrived at the hospital Ha Jin expected the visit to go rather smoothly. After all, she was just visiting the man she saved. What could possibly go wrong? Of course she was proven wrong the moment she walked in and found out the man she saved had woken from his coma and started running through the hospital freaking out and fighting everyone. She took it upon herself to follow him outside and calm him down, but his abrupt questions and intense gaze…

She wasn't sure how she should feel.

A warm cup of coffee was offered and Go Ha Jin gratefully accepted it, soothed by the warm content. The detective, Nam Joo-Hyuk, sat next to her, with his own cup of coffee and sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her. Ha Jin nodded. Her shoulders still hurt from the strong grip from that man, but she was alright. "I know he was a little wild, some patients freak out after being awoken from a coma, especially violent ones like that." Joo-Hyuk said, sipping his coffee. "I'm just a bit surprised on how violent he got but luckily no one was seriously hurt. We'll just have to leave an officer by his door just in case," he said shaking his head.

"Did… you manage to talk with him?" Ha Jin asked, and the detective nodded.

"I didn't personally, but my partner and another officer did. Apparently the man he didn't really answer. Just stared at them like they were beneath him," he said, looking at her. "He has no ID or cell phone, his fingerprints are also not registered in the system. It's possible he's from out of the country, but it's still strange he has nothing on him,"

" _The year! What is the year?!"_

" _Go visit the man you saved… he shouldn't be alone. Not in this world,"_

She sipped the cup of coffee to distract herself as the memories of the homeless man and the man she saved replayed in her mind. It was too much of a coincident… there was surely no way…?

A phone ringing distracted her from her thoughts and the Detective excused himself to take the call, walking away from her to have privacy. She sat there for a moment, considering her options before standing and heading to the man's room. An officer stood by the door and Ha Jin nodded to him and he let her in. Guess they knew who she was. She walked in and saw the man she saved lying on the bed, staring at the wall looking to be in deep thought. He looked at her when she entered and Ha Jin felt nervousness creep up as she walked closer to the bed, setting down her coffee and the floral arrangement she bought for him earlier on the side table.

She felt awkward as he kept staring at her with an intense look, like he was peering right through her. She cleared her throat and brought a chair closer to the bed to sit down. He still stared and Ha Jin huffed, getting annoyed. "Are you going to keep staring?" she asked, giving him a look. He seemed amused by her response.

"I'm not used to women showing so much skin," he said, still looking at her and Ha Jin suddenly felt extremely exposed. All she was wearing was some shorts and a nice shirt. Nothing unusual.

"You talk old fashioned," she said, giving him a glare. He chuckled then.

"Perhaps so," he said, deciding to look at the ceiling which didn't make Ha Jin feel any better. Still, she took the time to observe him silently. He was actually quite handsome, despite his immediate turn off of a personality. His hair was long though, longer than most guys wear. How he wore it reminded her of the historical dramas. Then again, wasn't he wearing his hair up like that when they met? He caught her staring and she glanced away.

"Are you-?"

"Who are you?" he interrupted her as she was about to ask his well being. Her mouth snapped shut in response and her annoyance showed on her face.

"I saved you from drowning," she said and he just looked at her.

"I meant your name," he said, waiting for her response.

"Go Ha Jin, and yours?" she retaliated.

"If you knew who I was, you wouldn't be talking to be so informally like that," he said, his eyes narrowing at her. She stared back, practically amazed at this man's attitude towards her.

"You think that matters if i'm the one that saved your life?" she questioned back, not backing down. "You practically owe me," she said and he gripped his fists onto the sheets in annoyance.

"Wang Yo," he finally said and Ha Jin crossed her arms.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," she said and he scoffed. They glared at each other for a moment before Ha Jin realized that they were acting like a bunch of children. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to put herself back into a more _mature_ state of mind. But it seemed she ended up saving a complete asshole.

"Would you believe me if I said I came from the past?" he said suddenly which threw Ha Jin off. The past? Like how far? Joseon? Goryeo? Then again, that was just completely ridiculous. She wasn't in some drama where some prince or captain of the guard came from the past to the future and got saved by the beautiful main lead (aka her). Definitely not.

"It's a bit hard to believe," she admitted. "But… it would make sense," she said. After all he appeared out of nowhere in the water. He had no ID or family that called him in missing. He was dressed in olden clothes and didn't have any clue what was going on. "Oh, are you hungry?" she suddenly asked as she began to dig through her purse for the snacks she brought. He looked at her curiously, as she laid a few bags on the bed. "Next time i'll bring you some Ramyeon, if you want," she said opening a bag of sweet cakes and handing him a wrapped cake as small as a cookie.

"Ram...yeon?" he suddenly questioned before taking the sweet cake and unwrapping the plastic before taking a bite of it. He ate it quickly and grabbed another. She watched as he ate through most of the snacks she brought, some making his face light up others made his face scrunch up as they were a bit too salty or spicy. He seemed to favor the bitter and sweet stuff the most. Watching him made her realize that maybe he wasn't kidding. He really didn't know anything about this world. There was a knock on the door and a nurse excused herself in.

"Visiting hours are almost over," she reminded Ha Jin kindly, before glancing at Wang Yo and quickly leaving the room. Guess this sudden outburst when he woke up left a bad impression on the nurses.

"Well, i'll come visit you again," Ha Jin said gathering the empty bags and throwing them in the trash bin. Yo watched her for a while as she turned to leave.

"I don't have anywhere to go," he said and she stopped in her tracks at the door. His gaze watched as she looked up at the ceiling, looking like she was debating with herself before kicking at the ground and turning around with a sigh. She made her way back over to the bed and gave him a hard look.

"Alright, so you've made it clear you're not from this time and I'm crazy enough to believe it," she said, scolding herself mentally. "So i'm going to make a deal with you, just a temporary one alright?" she said and he looked very amused. "When you get released i'll let you stay at my place, but only IF you help around with the chores. Also when you are fully healed you will get a job and help me pay for things. Food isn't free you know and I have a hard enough time paying off all the debt," she said with a huff.

"Why do you have a lot of debt?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not important," she said before looking at him and holding out her hand. "So… we have a deal?" he looked at her hand. "Or I could leave you here to fend for yourself, your choice," Yo huffed in amazement. This woman really knew what she was doing. He took her hand and she gripped it hard, sealing the deal.

"OK!" she said in a language that he didn't understand at all.

"O….K?" he repeated with confusion and she smiled.

"Sleep well Wang Yo, you'll need to get lots of sleep so you can help me," she said before turning and leaving the room in a rather good mood. Wang Yo just sat there, the whole situation already hard enough to believe. Now he owed his life to some woman of the future, but he managed to manipulate her into helping him of course. He wasn't stupid enough to go at this alone. So what else could he do?

He looked at his hand, which still felt slightly warm at her touch.

"Go Ha Jin…" he mused out loud before allowing himself to finally sleep.


	3. The Caged Bird

Heyheyhey! YoSoo fam!

Sorry it took so long, lets just say I have major self confidence issues when it comes to my writings. Eventually, this story will turn out the way I want it. In the meantime I gotta pull a double shift on Black Friday and my birthday is on the 28th. Whoo~ Please enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day Wang Yo was going to be released from the hospital.

Ha Jin had gotten the call from the hospital, stating that he was well fit to recover at home and that she can pick him up later in the afternoon. In the last two days, Go Ha Jin had been working day and night to get some extra money in her pocket. Not necessarily for the massive bit of debt she had, but so she could get Wang Yo a little more settled in her home. She had taken the time when she wasn't working to clean up the place and give him his own little space since she could no longer afford a two bedroom, only a one bedroom, he was going to end up in the living room on the couch. But good for him that the couch was comfortable and Ha Jin didn't want to sell it.

It was going to be weird since he was technically a complete stranger, not to mention a stranger from the past. Still hard to believe she'll admit, but she couldn't deny herself helping him. It was her weakness to help everyone and probably get nothing in return. Just like when her friend ran off with her ex-boyfriend…

"Ha Jin!" someone called and Ha Jin suddenly straightened.

"Yes!" she called as Mari came over looking rather annoyed. Ha Jin straightened even more as the girl about her age came over, looking rather like she was about to spill the biggest rant. Ha Jin sighed, already feeling tired. She hadn't really slept for two days thanks to pulling doubles and agreeing to odd jobs that gave her instant cash.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting off?" Mari asked, and Ha Jin blinked, looking at her watch and noticing the time.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" she said, quickly excusing herself to the locker room to change out of the uniform. Mari followed close behind.

"Ya, where exactly are you off to in a hurry? Tell me it's not another job, why are you even working so hard? If it's about that debt that your douche of a boyfriend and bitch of a friend left you because I swear if I ever see them I will give them a beating so bad-"

Ha Jin tuned out the rest of Mari's rant.

Mari was coworker with her at the makeup shop. They weren't exactly friends but Mari acted like a big older sister to her. It was nice to have someone worry about her, but Ha Jin still wasn't quite over her friend's betrayal so she was still having a hard time trusting people again. She brushed out her hair in the mirror, making sure it was down this time before applying a light colored lipstick. Mari was still talking and Ha Jin grabbed her purse and a shopping bag out of her locker before shutting and locking it. Mari stopped then, noticing the bag.

"You went shopping?" Ha Jin looked down at the bag before shaking her head.

"No, just some old clothes for someone i'm seeing in the hospital," Ha Jin said, not wanting to reveal they were her ex-boyfriend's clothes that she bought him but never wore. Wang Yo looked to be about his size? She brought a few options just in case they didn't fit. Mari's expression suddenly lit up before snapping her fingers.

"The man you saved right?" Ha Jin nodded slowly. "Wow, you really are an angel from the heavens, giving him clothes and saving his life," she said looking almost amazed and Ha Jin just shook her head.

"Ah no… it's just I feel bad and-"

"He's handsome isn't he? Will I be expecting new of you guys dating soon?" Mari grinned rather unashamed of herself. Ha Jin flushed before scoffing out a laugh.

"Hey, who do you think I am? Boyfriend? He's just some guy i'm taking care of," Ha Jin retaliated before Mari rose an eyebrow.

"Take care of? … Oh my… Ha Jin, you're not seriously-" Mari started but Ha Jin was already out the door. Mari didn't need to know that she was letting a random guy live with her. God it was already bad enough as it is without that adding to it. "We're going out for Soju and discussing this later Go Ha Jin! You can't run away!" Mari shouted as she left the store and Ha Jin hurried to the hospital.

* * *

When Ha Jin arrived to Yo's room the first thing she noticed was that Wang Yo didn't look good at all. He looked like he had restless nights and didn't recover at all in the last two days she was gone. When she last talked to him he was a bit drugged up but coherent enough to speak with her. His silence didn't seem normal. She looked outside the room and saw a doctor who was just on his way to another room. "Excuse me doctor. Is he ok? He looks like he got worse," Ha Jin asked, motioning to Wang Yo's room. The doctor looked up towards Yo's room and he glanced down at some folders in his hand.

"You're his guardian correct?" She nodded. "Nothing serious happened, but his stomach wound gained an infection so we gave him antibiotics for it. However, he reacted a bit negatively and started hallucinating some," he said glancing through some papers in the folder "He recovered rather quickly, but he also refused to eat so we've been feeding him fluids," he finished, shutting the folder. Ha Jin looked worried.

"So is he even well enough to leave?" she asked rather hesitantly and the doctor merely gave her a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine, but I think what he needs more is to leave this hospital. He's been staring out that window for the last few days like a bird trapped in a cage," he said before excusing himself to see other patients. Ha Jin thanked him as he left and headed back into Yo's room. He looked at her as she entered and his expression turned angry.

"Where have you been?" he asked, giving her a glare. She flinched slightly, feeling a twang of guilt in her chest.

"I've been busy working," she said honestly and he just huffed and looked away. She could understand his anger. She promised that she would help him out, but she left him alone for a few days. And since he was from another time… god. If it was her, she would have been so scared. She never would leave the room. She walked over and handed him the bag. "Congratulations on your release!" she said, trying to cheer up the mood a bit. He glanced at her then the bag, obvious confusion on her eyes. She merely held it out to him until he took it and looked inside. "I hope they fit, we can go shopping for right stuff later… when I save up a bit more," she said as he pulled out the shirt and pants and looked over them. "I know they aren't clothes from your… um… time? But you'll have to dress appropriately here otherwise we'll gain a lot of unwanted attention,"

"I didn't expect clothes from Goryeo," he said simply standing to head to the bathroom to change.

"Goryeo?" she asked and he just slammed the door. She sighed. She was way too tired for this, but she had to make it up to him somehow. "Goryeo…" she tilted her head, pondering. "He's from that era?" She remembered her history teacher in junior high drilling them about King Taejo who established the Goryeo dynasty. Wang Geon? Yeah, sounded right. And the next king after that was the Crown Prince then after him…? "Oh why can't I suddenly remember their names…?" she muttered.

The sound of the door opening interrupted Ha Jin from her thoughts and she turned to see Wang Yo dressed up in the clothes she provided him. He looked a bit uncomfortable but Ha Jin thought he looked pretty good. The clothes she gave him looked like they fit rather well. "Ready? Let's go!" she said looking rather pleased and Yo followed close behind.

* * *

The world outside was intimidating, but now that he was able to look at it clearly it wasn't all _that_ bad. Just minus the steel boxes moving at high speeds and the crowds of people everywhere. Ha Jin was chatting away, talking about this and that and Yo really wasn't listening, too busy staring at the fact that there were _moving_ pictures. What? How…? Unfamiliar music played from the air and the smell of food was also quite overwhelming. His stomach began to protest in hunger.

They stopped by a small restaurant and Yo looked at it up and down before Ha Jin grabbed him and forced him to come inside. "I'm going to buy us some takeout to hold us over until dinner, anything in particular you don't want to eat?" she asked him and Yo's mouth snapped shut as the smell of fresh food made his mouth water. His stomach really began to protest and he flinched, grabbing at it in embarrassment. Ha Jin laughed and nodded her head. "Alright, I got an idea," she said before telling him to stay where he was and don't go anywhere while she went up to order.

He stood there feeling very out of place and caught a few people staring at him. He gave them the same look he would give those beneath him at the palace and for a few people it worked. They looked away. Others just laughed in his face. The nerve! If this was the palace… he paused. That's right. This wasn't the palace. He was in the future. Here there were no palace rules, no brothers he had to compete with. There was no throne he had to claim for honor, no stars in the sky that told him his destiny. Here… in this future he could do anything he wanted.

 _The slap rang through the room and his skin itched at the pain._

" _How could you lose an opportunity like that?! If someone tried to take what's yours you tear at his throat to protect it if you must!"_

His mother's voice hissed in his head and Yo felt his chest tighten making it difficult for him to breathe. He rubbed at his chest, feeling a wave of nausea as well as intense heat. He gasped slightly, getting a few looks and he pushed through people, determined to get out of the restaurant.

" _Im human too! I make mistakes!"_

" _No. There are no mistakes,"_

What was he thinking? He could do whatever he wanted? No. He couldn't. He had his birthright to get back to. He needed to get back. He opened the door to the restaurant and started gasping on the sidewalk, trying to regain his bearings but his mother's voice rang in his ears drowning out all the other noises in the world. He wanted to scream; to pound at his chest and tell it to stop giving him so much pain, but it kept getting worse and Yo felt tears prickle in his eyes as it got harder to breathe.

"Your highness?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke through the noises in his head and it became silent. He glanced up, seeing dirt covered clothes and a haggard familiar face that looked like he had been living on the streets for too long. Yo blinked, disbelief and surprise overtaking his features as the two of them stared at one another.

"Ji Mong?" he called out quietly, not trusting his own voice. The man before him suddenly flinched and turned to run away. "Hey!" he shouted, not hearing the door to the restaurant open as Ha Jin's voice called out to him. He ran after the man, determined to catch up to him. His body was still aching from the earlier pain, but he pushed through it, determined to catch up to Ji Mong. He would be the one that he would find in the future, Ji Mong knew everything. He would know how he got here and how to get back!

He saw Ji Mong running across the street and when he tried to follow he was stopped by loud beeping as the traffic flow continued covering the clear street with those steel machines. Yo cursed and looked across the street as the sight of Ji Mong disappeared into the crowd. Damn! He was so close! Why did Ji Mong run away like that?

"Yo!" Ha Jin shouted as she ran over to him looking concerned. "Whats going on? Why did you run like that?" she asked, and he looked at her feeling exhausted and confused.

"Let's just go..." he said simply and Ha Jin nodded, deciding that he'll talk about it when he's ready. On their walk back she grabbed at his forearm, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

He pulled away.

* * *

They arrive at her house some time later and Ha Jin let him in, telling him to sit down at the table while she got their dinner set up. He sat down without a word and looked to be in deep thought. Ha Jin kept making glances at him as she took out all the food she ordered and set it down on the table so they could grab at it. He looked exhausted and tense and there were shadows under his eyes that showed he did not sleep well at all while in the hospital. She felt guilt push at her, scolding herself for not visiting daily while he was obviously suffering. What kind of hero was she if she saved his life but could not take care of him when he obviously needed help?

Even if he swears up and down that he doesn't need it.

She sat down at the table and placed a large bowl of white rice in front of him. She pushed some beef up towards him and motioned to it, wanting him to start eating. He eventually grabbed at it with his chopsticks and took a bite. She watched with baited breath as he paused for a second before his whole face shifted and his chopsticks already reaching for more meat and vegetables.

Watching him eat made her sigh in relief and she smiled at him before scolding him slightly that he was going to choke it he ate any faster. He coughed suddenly and stared at her. She laughed and he continued to eat, a bit slower. She joined him after a moment, feeling quite proud that he still had an appetite.

Later as she was cleaning up and doing some dishes she glanced back to see that he was lying on the couch staring at the TV that she turned on a moment ago. It was on SBS and playing some historical drama that she couldn't remember the name of. She wasn't a big fan of historical dramas as they were always quite depressing, and considering everything that happened in her life she needed something a little _less_ depressing.

"How exactly does this work?" Yo finally asked as Ha Jin finished the dishes and dried her hands. She came over and realized that he had moved closer to the TV trying to understand how it worked. She shook her head.

"I can't really explain, but through technology we can watch pre-recorded things or things happening live around the world through this box," she explained and he just looked at her before staring at the screen again.

"So this… isn't real?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, its all acting, a show that they put on for entertainment purposes," she said and he just stared as the main female in the show started crying over someone's death.

"So a box that acts as a mirror… for shows?" he said, still trying to process the information. Man, who knew it would be hard to explain how a TV worked to someone who didn't even know about electricity.

"Er… yeah, something like that," she said, switching the channel to the news so she could see what the weather was like in the morning. "Ah… it's going to rain," she said feeling good and bad about it. Rain was nice when she was at home, but heading out for the day it was terrible. Yo tensed at the mention of rain but didn't say anything about it.

"What language is this?" he said pointing to the words on the screen as it displayed some major news.

"Hangul," she said realizing that back then they used chinese characters. Hangul hadn't been created yet. "It's actually simple, i'll teach you some of the basics later if you want," she said and he just moved his attention to the bookshelf by her TV. Some of it was old textbooks from school, but he picked one up anyway and started browsing through it. "Well, I have to work early tomorrow, so i'll let you rest, you can use the TV using these buttons," she said, showing him how it worked. He nodded, but seemed more entertained by her textbook. "You'll be sleeping in here, because there is no other room, and we'll have to lay down a few ground rules so we're both comfortable alright?" she said.

"If you're worried about me going into your room, don't flatter yourself, you're not that pretty," he said and Ha Jin scoffed.

"Wow, you really are something," she said before heading to get him a spare blanket and pillow for the couch. He had switched the TV back to the historical drama, probably to have something familiar in the background and she placed the pillow and blanket on the couch. "Good Night," she said, heading to her room and shutting the door.

She laid in bed moments later, hearing the soft hum of the TV but nothing more. She was used to living alone and now that she had someone living with her, it felt kind of weird. There wasn't anything she could do about it now but hope for the best. She got up a few moments later to get herself a glass of water and paused when she saw Yo passed out on the couch. The book that he was reading was on the floor and his hand was near it like he had passed out trying to read it. She moved over to turn the TV off and put his arm back up when he shifted on the couch, moving to lay on his back. She set the blanket over him then and glanced at his sleeping face.

He had a lot of stress over the last couple of days so she was going to try and make sure that he didn't need to feel like that anymore. No one deserves that. "Sleep well," she whispered with a smile before sneaking back to her room and shutting the door.

* * *

Couldn't time go any faster?

Ha Jin kept glancing at her watch and clicking her heels against the tile with impatience. The store wasn't as busy because of the rain and Ha Jin didn't want to leave Wang Yo alone in her home any longer than he needed to. She asked if he needed anything before he left and all he did was ask her about the park that she saved him at. It was an odd question, but Ha Jin took out her phone and showed him the map of how to get there.

"We can go there one day if you want," she said and he shook his head staring at the map with great intensity. Perhaps she should invest in getting him a phone…?

"Ha Jin! Why are you so impatient today?" Mari asked as she came over, snapping Ha Jin out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I have some things to take care of, so I'm a bit on edge," she said. Not true, but she was worried since Wang Yo didn't know anything. She did her best to explain everything to him like how to use the microwave if he was hungry for some leftovers and thankfully he was aware of the shower although he still seemed amazed by the pipe system. She did leave him a meal to eat later, but still…

"Sounds to me like it's a new pet or something," Mari said and Ha Jin just laughed, shaking her head.

"No, just… things going on, you know," Ha Jin said, trying to will herself to relax. Mari seemed understanding and before she asked any more questions a customer came through the door and she ran over all smiles and customer service friendly. Ha Jin rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at her watch again.

Just a few more hours… everything will be fine.

She ran home faster than she ever did before with a strange excitement as she carried a bag of groceries. Tonight she was going to have Wang Yo try the ramen that she mentioned to him last time in the hospital. She was excited and eager to have him try her cooking. Which was weird of her to think, but Ha Jin didn't want to disappoint her guest. When she walked into her house she noticed right away that the front door was unlocked. Odd.

"Yo! I'm home!" she shouted inside putting her groceries in the kitchen. She was greeted with silence and she looked around. Immediately she noticed that the TV was on and the food she left him was picked at. He seemed like he was still here but as Ha Jin looked around, she saw that he was nowhere in sight. Panic filled in her chest and she went outside looking for him. He didn't take a walk did he? Was he lost? "What do I do?" she muttered pulling out her phone and debating who she should call and what should she do. Then she remembered that he had asked her about that park earlier. "He didn't…" but he might have.

She started running.

* * *

Annnnd a cliffhanger. Oops. Lots of things going on in this chapter. Who knows whats going to happen next~


	4. Rain

WELP. YOSOO FAM IM BACK.

Sorry it took so long I know everyone was eagerly awaiting this chapter. But to put it simply, my co-workers at my job surprised me with a PS4. So I literally have been playing Final Fantasy XV non-stop alright? What can I say, i'm a gamer first before i'm a writer. lol.

This chapter was also a pain in the butt to write as well because I was debating for the longest time on how I wanted it to go. Then I got in the shower this morning and POOF. Ideas hit me like a truck and I was like: IM A GENIUS.

So here it is. Enjoy my lovely YoSoo fam. I hope this was worth the wait. :D

* * *

He remembered the rain.

It was raining the day his younger brother was born. His first initial thought of the new baby was utter disgust and annoyance. After all, he was the second eldest closer in line to the Crown Prince. What use was there for another sibling? But he remembered being summoned to his mother's quarters a few days after the birth. His mother was sitting on the bed with a royal physician checking her pulse. The birth had given her body a small shock so she was forced to be bedridden until her body could resettle itself. "He didn't cry right away," his mother suddenly said in the awkward silence as Yo sat there, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was still a child himself, but he had a level of maturity and smarts that even the Crown Prince Mu didn't have at his age. "But he's a fighter," she said with look of satisfaction on her face.

 _Looking back now, this was perhaps the only time their mother ever loved So unconditionally._

Yo remembered looking over at the small bundle carried by a servant and thinking that this little baby had already been gaining their mother's attention. He had given her a hard time during her pregnancy, but there was a look in his mother's eyes that made him wonder if perhaps her seeing his will to fight was giving her ideas. He felt a strange negative feeling wash over him like fire causing his fingers to curl into his palms. He looked at his younger brother for the first time, and the feeling vanished the moment his eyes set upon the baby's face.

He looked on in awe, his expression forming into one of wonder.

"Wang So is his name," his mother said, watching him with a sharp gaze. He wasn't aware that his lips were curling into a smile nor did he notice the new feeling that washed over him. It was a feeling that he decided to welcome with open arms.

 _He felt pride then. A feeling that wouldn't last in the years to come. When the childhood innocence would be snatched away by a mere scar that was made upon So's face._

Wang Yo was staring out the window of Ha Jin's apartment looking out at the grey sky as the rain continued to fall. He thought he didn't dream anymore, but how could last night's dream be considered as one when it was really just a memory? Why was he thinking of So of all people? That part of his life was long gone and whatever familial bond he had with his brothers was over now. When he went back, he was going to be even more ruthless than when he left.

"Wang Yo?" Ha Jin's voice suddenly cut him from his thoughts and he turned to look at her. She was going to leave for work and leave him alone for a few hours. He didn't really care either way. Being alone in this place was no different than being alone in the palace. "Sleep okay?" she asked him gently and he regarded her quietly. She smelled sweet up close, it was a perfume smell he wasn't aware of or perhaps it was something else? Either way, the smell was interesting, but he glanced back out the window. She regarded his silence with a small sigh. "I know this is all hard to take in, but in order for me to help you, you have to make an effort yourself," she chided him and he almost scoffed. She really had no idea who he was.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he retaliated in return and she narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms and staring him back down with her bright eyes that looked all too innocent but had a certain fierceness to them. How impressive.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you," she said before taking out a small card and handing it to him. He looked at it curiously, unsure of what was written on the card. "Its my phone number, I know you don't have a cellphone and I know that you really cannot understand anything right now and for that I apologize, I'm doing my best," she said looking a little tired herself.

The girl who had nothing was doing everything for the prince who belonged nowhere.

"But if you ever get lost, you can tell someone to call that number and i'll find you okay? No matter what," she said, staring at him so he could make sure that he knew that. He nodded finally allowing her a small piece of mind. "I left you lunch and some breakfast, make sure you eat. I'm off tomorrow so we'll spend some money i've been saving to go shopping and maybe cut your hair," she said glancing at his hair which he had left down.

"What?" he said with unexpected harshness and she flinched realizing herself.

"Okay, maybe not the hair. I'm sorry. I forgot that was… alright, we'll leave that alone," she cleared her throat. "Just… try not to leave the apartment until I get back, but I don't want to leave you locked up either. Just go up and down the street if you need to stretch your legs alright? It's all the same street and the city doesn't appear for a few miles anyway, so you shouldn't get as lost," she said and she glanced at the small bracelet on her wrist, her eyebrows shooting up. "Oh i'm late, alright, please wait for me to come back, i'll make something good for dinner!" she said before turning around and running out the door, locking it behind her.

He stared at the locked door for a moment before glancing at the table which had a bowl of rice and some sides that looked like eggs, ham, vegetables, and a few others things. He sat down staring at the small portion of food that was only made for one person. In the palace they would have large meals with just a little bit of everything. He never thought about going hungry as there was always food there when he decided he needed to eat. He wasn't a big eater like Jung, who ate more than three men combined, but he wasn't really a big fan of eating in general either. If humans didn't need to eat he probably would rather spend his time reading or planning for the throne.

He really enjoyed tea though, there wasn't a moment that he wouldn't be drinking his favorite tea.

His stomach began to protest and he sighed, allowing himself to take a bite of the rice and egg that Ha Jin made for him, just so he could settle his stomach down. But when he took a single bite he paused, savoring the taste of flavor in his mouth. Their dinner last night was from another place and while it was good it reminded him of how the palace food tasted. This was… this was something different. He had this same exact food many times and this was the first time that it tasted so different. How was that even possible? Was there a difference in how she cooked versus all the cooks that made the same meal over and over again?

He didn't realize that he started eating again, devouring most of the food in such a hurry that his stomach ended up protesting him eating more than he ever did possible. He did that in the hospital when Ha Jin had brought snacks, but she didn't cook those and at the time he was just starving. This was… how could he possibly describe this? He leaned back in his seat, satisfied and glanced over the meal. There was another one that was covered up and he assumed that was for lunch. He felt himself looking forward to it.

Did Ha Jin eat this morning?

The traitorous thought popped into his head unexpectedly and he recalled Ha Jin getting up early in the morning, cooking in the kitchen while he was still feigning sleep. She hummed to herself as she cooked, probably unaware that she did it. He listened as she cooked and when she was done she headed back to her room to get ready. That was when he decided to get up and stand by the window. She must not have eaten at all. The fool.

He glanced at the front door again and listened as the rain continued to fall. It sounded like it wouldn't let up all day and Yo wasn't sure he would like that. He knew what he needed to do and what he needed to try to get himself back to his time. So why was he hesitating? He was in the future, in all technicality everyone back then is dead. There is no king, there is no palace. There is nothing. All of that is gone.

But did he want to let it go?

He stood by the door and it offered him a choice. Freedom or to return? He placed his hand on the door knob and unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped out into the rain without a second's hesitation.

* * *

There is an old tea shop hidden within the outskirts of the city. It looked old, and had been there for quite a long time. People pass by it every day, and some notice it and others do not. Either way, the shop's door never seem to open. The state of the inside of the shop looked clean and lacking in dust, so of course there was someone that took care of it. But why did it never seem to open?

What people didn't realize, was that this shop only opened on rainy days.

Today it was raining and the small shop turned on its lights for the first time in a while. A woman entered through the back and peered over her supplies, making sure each and every thing had its place. She carried different variety of herbs and spices as well as a counter specific for serving tea to customers. Everything in her shop had an old fashioned style to it and the teas she would serve were all hand made. She grinded the ingredients together by hand, blended the herbs and spices to perfection and even used the old style pots to boil everything together. She sold tea packets that she made if customers wished for them, but most of the time she brewed everything that day until it was time to close shop.

Just as she finished her routine check up the woman noticed a man standing outside her door, using the small cover above her entrance to shield from the rain. He looked thoroughly soaked and held his arms together like he were shivering. She observed him before heading over to the door and unlocking it, open it gently as the cool breeze from the rain entered into the warm shop. "Come in," she said to the man who turned to look at her. "Have a warm cup of tea and warm up," she said and he looked right at her.

The expression of his face seemed to shift into one of confusion at her behavior before his eyes settled on her face and his eyebrows shot up like he recognized her. "Lady Oh?" he whispered and she merely tilted her head at the name. She didn't make a comment about it and gently grabbed his arm, forcing him to come into the warm shop. He breathed out and she headed into the back to grab a towel and old clothes for him.

"Here," she said forcing the items into his hands. "Go change in the back, the bathroom is on the left," she said, leaving him no room to protest. His mouth wavered, wanting to say something but he moved to the back of the shop instead, changing clothes in the bathroom and drying off. When he came back she was currently brewing some tea and gave him a warm cup that he held with shivering hands sighing at the warmth it held.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain this time of year, the winter is nearly here and you could get sick," she chided him, fanning at the pot and turning her attention on another. He watched her the whole time not once taking a sip of the tea. She looked at him and urged him to drink it with her gaze and he flinched slightly before looking down and taking a sip. His expression shifted and he swallowed, staring at it with deeper confusion.

"This is…"

"Ginseng with my own little mix," she said simply and he didn't question further on what else it was. It tasted bitter, but had a tang of sweetness in the aftertaste that made him want to drink a little bit more. "Now, answer me this, why were you running around in the rain?" she asked, continuing her brewing. He remained silent and the woman observed him. "You have a large burden on your shoulders," she finally said causing him to look at her. "This burden is causing you a lot of stress and anxiety, you should consider releasing yourself from it," she said and the young man before her made a slight face in disbelief.

"And how could you tell?" he asked her bitterly.

"Your body language says it all, even if you try to hide it," she replied and his eyes narrowed, clenching the cup tighter. "It is your choice to hold onto it, because I can see that whatever this burden is means, a lot to you." he looked away. "In life we have to make sacrifices for things that we want, you just have to make sure that sacrifice is one you never regret in the years to come," she glanced at the pot pouring out a fresh cup of tea and sliding it next to him. He glanced at it. "Drink some more tea, it'll help you relax." she said and he stared at her, noticing her similarities with Court Lady Oh and her, but yet, they seemed entirely different too.

"What if…" he suddenly began unsure of the words that were beginning to come out of his mouth. "What if you found yourself in a place that was unfamiliar to you? There are people and places you recognize, but those people aren't the same people you once knew? What if, you found yourself… alone?" he asked, trying to stop his mouth from speaking even further, but the woman who was so similar with Court Lady Oh just stood there and listened. Something about her just made him want to speak.

"You could have everything and be alone too," she said and that made him pause. "You could be the king of the country and have all these people to your disposal. You could have wives and children as well as plenty of money to spend on whatever you wished," That was what he wanted right? The throne? "But even if all those people were around right now, you'll still be alone. There isn't anyone that is truly on your side, and that I think is far lonelier than finding yourself in an unfamiliar place." she said and he just stared at his tea. "I think you aren't alone, you may think you are. But I know there is someone that is willing to help you, if you accept it."

The door behind him jingled as someone came into the shop.

"Is he here?" a familiar voice asked and Wang Yo turned in his seat to see Ha Jin by the door. Her expression held panic but as soon as her eyes set on him he saw her relax and let out a sigh of relief. He felt his chest tighten in guilt and he looked away.

"Yes, he's doing fine," the woman replied gently offering Ha Jin a towel herself and a warm cup of tea. "The rain will stop soon, drink some tea before you both go," she said and Ha Jin took her cup of tea with gratefulness. The woman so similar to Lady Oh disappeared into the back of the shop for a moment, giving the two some alone time. They sat awkwardly together both listening to the bubbling water and the crackling firewood as it burned in the back, cooking something fresh. Wang Yo stared at his cup in order to avoid looking at her.

"I thought you went to the lake," she said suddenly breaking the tension. "So I went there first, but you were nowhere to be found," she said and she rubbed at the wooden counter, keeping her eyes firmly on what she was doing. "I thought for some reason you jumped into the lake, maybe as some attempt to go back to your time," she said and he glanced at her. "I was worried that it didn't work and maybe I'll end up finding your body or…" she paused and swallowed, clearing her throat. "I'm stupid for thinking that, but you've been so distant from me and I know everything is unfamiliar to you, and I'm trying to hard to help you and I don't have the proper money and support to be able to do that and-"

"Ha Jin," he said but she kept on talking.

"But you know, it's hard for me too. I mean my ex-boyfriend and friend left me with all this debt and i'm trying to stay positive. I haven't even told my mom yet because I know she will be so disappointed and she'll be even more upset with me if I her I was letting a man stay at my house. She would lecture me day and night how inappropriate it was and I really don't want to have to-"

" _Ha Jin,_ " he insisted, grabbing her hand to get her attention and making her words die in her throat when she realized how he said her name. They stared at each other, both not noticing how close they actually were when they sat together. He still had a grip on her hand and Ha Jin swallowed unable to look away from his intense gaze.

"Yes…?" she whispered, because she dare not speak any louder.

"Thank you," he said and her whole body stiffened like she were shot. "You didn't have to help me, but, I appreciate that you did" he said, looking uncomfortable as he said this. She almost wanted to laugh. The man who had given her so much shit, was thanking her? Oh man.

"You're welcome," she finally said and he looked a little at ease. She glanced down at their hands and he realized that he was still gripping her and pulled his away like it burned.

"I left the house because I needed to clear my head," he said, looking back at his cup. "I was considering going back to the lake because I thought that maybe it would be the key to going back to my time," he tapped his finger on the wood counter. "But I knew that it wouldn't be that easy, but by the time I decided to head back it started pouring and I ended up here," he finished, growing silent. She watched him for a moment, noticing the tired expression on his face. "I hate relying on people, and you helping me only annoys me, but I know I don't have a choice if I want to survive here." he said and looked at her. Just what exactly happened to him in the past to make him like this? So stiff and untrusting of anyone.

"You'll… accept my help?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll go shopping and you can buy me clothes and whatever else you planned to do," he said. "And… cut my hair too," she stared in shock.

"Are… are you _sure?_ Because I know your hair is-"

"I know," he snapped and she flinched. "I know…" he said, softer this time. "But if i'm stuck here, I need to… try to fit in," he said, gritting his teeth and looking uncomfortable. She placed a hand on his arm with a reassuring smile and he looked at her.

"Alright, if that's what you really want to do," she said, not wanting to push him at all. He hesitated a second longer before his expression shifted to a determined one and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I want to do,"

"Okay," she said and he looked a little at ease.

"The rain has stopped if you both wish to head home," the woman that owned the shop said and both Wang Yo and Ha Jin jumped at her sudden entrance. Neither hearing her come back into the room.

"O-oh… yes thank you for giving me a call earlier to tell me where he was," Ha Jin said gathering her purse and the bag of Wang Yo's wet clothes that the woman kindly put in a bag for them to take back home.

"Of course, please try not to get lost again. Your friend was really worried about you," the woman said, looking at him. Wang Yo just nodded and Ha Jin dug out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you for the tea?" she asked and the woman shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "The tea I serve is needed, I don't charge for that," Ha Jin looked confused but when she was about to protest the woman's face dared her to try and she decided it was best to leave it be. "Be safe on your way home," she said to them both and Ha Jin bowed in thanks, urging Wang Yo to do the same before walking off with him in tow.

The woman watched them for a moment feeling something familiar about them before glancing up as the last bit of rain dropped from the skies, making clear for the bright moon and stars. She gave a soft smile at the sight. "The rain has stopped," she said to herself and headed into her shop, changing her sign to closed and shutting off all the lights.


	5. The Observer

Um... hi? I'm alive.

You all were probably wondered why I just disappeared for six months. Well, its mostly because I started to hate how I wrote this story. I have terrible habit of liking what I write then hating it the next minute. So... I had to step away for a while so I could come back with a clear head.

Don't get me wrong, I think of the story often and I think of the ideas I have for it and I know that I want to finish it. So i'm going to do my best to get it out there, whether I like it or not. Plus a lot of stuff i'm going to talk about in this story will be hitting really close to home so that will hopefully make the scenes more real.

I suppose another factor is that I don't know anything about Korean culture? Just from what I researched and what the kdrama's repeat. So forgive me for any form of improper use of anything Korean. I'll try not to screw things up too bad, but no one has complained so far.

Anyway, lets get this started. Hopefully we'll be on a normal updating spree. Just don't expect week by week updates. I'm not that good at updating lol.

* * *

Laughter rang through the open fields as Wang Geon, soon to become King Taejo and establish Goryeo, held up a drink with his son Wang Mu in celebration of their victory in war. The soldiers fighting for them cheered and Choi Ji Mong watched from afar in silence. He was a young man - a boy in the King's eyes, but his skills of prediction and reading the stars was what led the king to victory. He should be over there, celebrating with them but Ji Mong wasn't in the mood for celebration. He had already known they would win, the stars were never wrong after all.

He turned away and looked out into the night sky where the stars glimmered brightly. With the victory of Wang Geon, his work was truly beginning and from here the chain of events that was to come was going to set the course of history and change the world forever. He clenched his fists tightly to his side and felt his face morph into one of anguish. Why did it have to be him?

"Ji Mong?" Mu's voice spoke from behind him and Ji Mong quickly settled his face into a calm one and turned to him with a soft smile. "Why are you out here instead of celebrating?" Mu asks, obviously teasing and Ji Mong just looked at him for a long moment. One day this bright star was going to become king, but another star was going to come in and snuff him out.

"I felt it was a victory not meant for me." he said and Mu laughed at the absurdity of it.

"My friend, you have every right to celebrate with us. You were the one to guide my father and I to victory with your knowledge of the stars." Mu said, looking up at the sky and smiling. Ji Mong just stared at him.

"Yes… perhaps I am." he replied, not really meaning it. Mu didn't seem to notice, his cheeks were flushed red from the alcohol in his system and his eyes sparkled with bright laughter. Ji Mong felt his heart pound in his chest and grow tight.

 _"Mu-ya, please open your eyes. Mu-ya!"_

Ji Mong clenched his eyes shut and turned away, grabbing at his chest trying to control his emotions. Mu noticed right away and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern. "Ji Mong are you alright?" Ji Mong didn't answer, but nodded instead, not trusting himself to speak. He glanced at the stars once more as Mu led him away to their tent so he can rest.

 _I'm afraid of what's to come._

* * *

His name was …

No. He didn't have a name anymore.

Grabbing the bottle of Soju by the neck he downed it in one shot and let out a loud sigh wishing that alcohol had the same effect on him as it used to. He used to drink it until he passed out, but now he just feels numb. He usually sat in the park by the lake, staying away from families and sleeping in his corner until he was forced to move because of police. They had arrested him a couple of times before, but they always let him go when they realize that he's just minding his own business. People seemed to either get used to his presence, or ignore him completely. He scoffs, perhaps he simply didn't exist anymore.

He looked at the kids and the parents that hung around the park. He watched the children run around screaming for joy and the parents that mingled and talked, having a meal that they brought from home. The weather was perfect for these kinds of outings. It was warm, but not too hot and the sky was clear of clouds so there wouldn't be any rain for a while. It was an overall peaceful day, but there was a nagging feeling somewhere in the back of his mind that told him today wasn't such a normal day. Something was going to happen.

The homeless man laid down on his backpack, feeling exhausted as the feeling persisted in his chest. It wasn't the first time he had predictions like this. They tormented him since he was a child. It was something he never wanted or asked for. It just came to him like a storm, washing him away from what could have been a normal life but ended up into a life of solitude and pain. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to drown out the feeling until he heard someone shuffle down the wooden steps and sit down next to him. He looked over curiously and saw a young woman who looked like she had just spent the entire night running for her life. He sat up and she quietly drank her own bottle of Soju and sighed sadly.

There was something about her that seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

She looked over at him when she noticed that he was staring and he looked into her sad eyes and suddenly it was like he could see her entire life. Images passed through his mind at a rapid pace, some of her past and some of her future. This girl… she had a destiny she needed to fulfill and she had no idea that her problems now were going to be nothing compared to what she was going to suffer next.

"Ajusshi…" she said causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "Have you ever wanted to sleep for a hundred or thousands of years?"

Yes. Yes he has.

"Everything keeps going wrong…" she whispers and he could mirror her pain. He understood it too well, but he could never understand the why. He let her talk, he let her cry, and he drank the rest of her bottle, feeling just as miserable as her.

"I know what you mean." he found himself saying and she looks over at him. He just stared ahead, looking at nothing and seeming like a whole other person. "I knew what I had to do since I was young. I knew what events were coming up and I knew that my job was to simply make sure that they did happen. If they didn't, everything could go wrong." the girl looked confused as he talked, unsure of what he meant. "It was an honorable job, one chosen for me by someone with more power than I ever could imagine to have. But… I wasn't suppose to get attached." he says sadly. "I … had a friend once. He was…"

Perfect. Special. Everything.

"A good man." he said instead. "But I watched him die, knowing his death couldn't be changed. It was hard and it would have been easier had I not been his friend. … But i'm only human. I have emotions and feelings… I have a heart that wants to love…" he let his mouth fall shut as the ache in his chest grew. The girl didn't say anything. What could she say to a man that just poured his heart out to her? They were two broken souls that couldn't control the destiny before them.

Suddenly there was a splash and the boy started yelling and pointing to the water. The man snapped out of his thoughts in surprise and the girl was already gone, swimming into the water. He stood, confusion all over his face as the boy ran over to fetch his parents. This… wasn't right. The girl was supposed to save the boy from drowning… that was what he saw from her future. Yet, she was swimming to save someone else?

When she pulled out the man in the water he saw a flash of light and a cliff that had a man standing near the edge. He was looking at the sky where there laid ten suns. Each burning the world with their heat. He saw that man turn and look at him and was greeted with his own face. He froze in shock at the sight, and watched as the man stepped closer to him, looking at him with a sad expression. "History has changed and the heavens are burning." he said, too calm.

"You're the reason I …" he could hardly speak. The man nodded.

"Yes, i'm the reason you have your visions. After all I am-"

"Me. You are me." he said, as if understanding. The man nodded.

"I am you. This is our destiny as the one chosen by the heavens."

Everything made sense now. He was chosen, and he had no choice but to accept it.

He watched as the girl saved the young man from drowning, knowing exactly who he is and where he came from. He watched as they took him away to the hospital before everything became quiet in the park. He looked to the sky as the solar eclipse faded away. The history has changed. The girl that was to become Hae Soo will remain as Go Ha Jin and the prince that came into the future was the star that would burn the other more beautiful star until he was king and that star was faded and gone.

What was this supposed to mean?

"Are you alright?" someone asks and he turns his head towards the voice, his breath leaving him as he recognized who it was.

 _"If I told you that you would die young… what would you think?" Ji Mong asks suddenly one night when they are alone. The young prince Mu merely smiled, looking to the stars._

 _"I won't be afraid. If that is my destiny… then I will accept it." he looks at Ji Mong. "I know you will be there to send me off. That way, when we meet again, I will be the one to greet you first."_

"Hey, are you alright?" the man asks again and he realizes that he is no longer at the park by the lake. It was raining now and he was soaking wet, standing in the middle of the road again where cars were beeping at him for getting the middle of traffic. Had he suffered another blackout? Was everything he had been seeing even real anymore? Did the conversation at the park ever happen and did he really see ten suns in the sky? He grabbed at his head, wanting to scream and cry. He couldn't do this anymore. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" the man asks again, his voice gentle and his hand touching his arm lightly. The homeless man flinches at the touch of the man with a familiar face. Was he even real either?

Were the heavens so cruel?

"What's your name?" the man asks gently, as if knowing the turmoil he was suffering through. He wanted to cry, he wanted the pain to end.

"I don't know…" he whispers, and the man accepted that as an answer.

"Min Gyu." he says, and the nameless man just looks at him. "That's my name. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe. You could use food, and a change of clothes." he said and lead the nameless man back to the car. He just stared at the man while he drove them both somewhere to possibly dry off and change. This man... had that familiar face that he felt connected to. The gentle smile and the sparkling eyes... it was like his dreams of the gentle king who he was friends with. Was that... real? Or was that just his mind making up stories again? He turned his attention to stare out the window, watching the city pass by in a wet blur. He'll just have to see where this goes and he'll have his answer.


End file.
